unfafandomcom-20200215-history
Wealth Class
The wealth classes are socio-political standards by which all citizens in Spera are bound. The classes not only determine their gross income during fiscal countings, but it is an in-game leverage to be used when one is interacting with the world. Overview of Classes Within Spera, there are six separate classes. The Low Class, Lower Middle Class, High Middle Class, and Aristocratic classes are all the social jargon used to describe those of the six levels of wealth in the nation. Each of the classes differ in the sense that they tend to have a leverage of placement in the world. When one first begins, the character will be rolled a class. The player must play on that class. As things progress in the story, your character is able to grow in their wealth classes; which can increase their social standing. Low Class The low class is the lowest of the wealth classes. Characters that are in this level are usually from poorer homes and towns, or have become low class by circumstance. They are sometimes considered to be poverty-stricken, though this generalization is incredibly untrue. The low class make up a minority in Spera, there being only 5% of the population that are actually considered to be low class. They typically have little to no relevance to NPCs at first, but are capable of making their name known. They are, however, the most impressive if they make it from the bottom to the top of the social hierarchy. During fiscal countings, they gain a +9% boost in their amounts. Lower Middle Class The lower of the middle class margin. They are described as being lower in wealth than most, but still have enough to support themselves. While this is simply a generalization, they typically do not live in large, sprawling houses. They make up 70% of the population. During fiscal countings, they gain a +10% boost in their amounts. Upper Middle Class The upper portion of the middle class margin. They typically have small fortunes, which they use on various things. Living in relatively large homes, while working high-paying jobs, they are often regarded as a great place to shoot for when one is climbing up the social ladder. They make up 20% of the population. During fiscal countings, they gain a +20% boost in their amounts. Aristocratic The one-percent is the highest class. Sometimes pejoratively called "the one-percent", each of these individuals are characterized by their incredibly immense wealth. Sometimes having trust funds set up, and even having large and sprawling estates, they are considered to be the pinnacle of societal wealth. Most, if not all, important politicians fall under this range. During fiscal countings, they gain a +50% boost in their amounts. Advantages/Disadvantages of Raising Class Advantages *The character is at a better chance of interacting with the world, impacting it much more easily in terms of political and social standpoints. *The character is able to gain much more money than those of lower class during fiscal countings. Disadvantages *The player becomes an easy target for those who wish to harm them. *Their actions are usually closely monitored if they become known. If one attempts to impact the world, and makes a mistake, they will have a far harder time wiping their slate clean.